Light-emitting diode chips such as sapphire chips have a high sensitivity to electrostatic discharges. To protect light-emitting diode chips from electrostatic discharges, protective diodes have been used that are produced separately from the light-emitting diode chip and connected to the light-emitting diode chip in an anti-parallel manner. To operate the light-emitting diode chips with a high operating voltage, in general, a plurality of separate light-emitting diode chips are connected to one another in series.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved optoelectronic component which can be produced in a simplified manner and is of compact construction as well as to provide a cost-effective method of producing one or a plurality of such components.